Episode 8081 (27th February 2018)
Plot Chas is suffering from morning sickness and doesn't feel like eating. Whilst putting her breakfast in the bin, she comes across the toy sheep Paddy bought for the baby. Exhausted Jimmy is struggling to juggle both his jobs. He asks Rodney to cover a haulage run but Rodney can't as he's still over the limit after his night on the town. At Tall Trees Cottage, Paddy informs Marlon that Chas has decided to terminate the pregnancy. He admits he's not okay with it although Chas believes he is. When Harriet calls in at the church to discuss the choir with Rhys, she finds someone measuring Ashley's stained-glass window. Zak meets with Jai and Gerry for Tip's first training session. Marlon encourages Paddy to tell Chas how he feels before it's too late but Paddy knows he can't talk Chas into having a baby she doesn't want. Joe makes up tasks for Jimmy to complete which prevents him from attending a haulage meeting. Harriet informs Laurel that Rhys wants to replace Ashley's window. A woman calls in at the pub looking for directions to Tall Trees Cottage. She explains Paddy left his wallet in her shop yesterday and she's trying to return it. Before she leaves, the woman congratulates Chas on her pregnancy, revealing Paddy was over the moon when he bought a cuddly toy yesterday. Chas is annoyed Paddy has been hiding his feelings from her. Harriet, Laurel, Arthur, Bob and Kerry head to the church to confront Rhys about replacing Ashley's window. Rhys believes the window is garish and not befitting for the house of God. To resolve things, Rhys suggests they put their arguments before the Parish Council and let them decide. Chas heads round to Tall Trees to ask Paddy what he wants. Paddy admits he believes having the baby could be great and asks if that changes her mind about things. Chas states it doesn't. Laurel worries about how Arthur is coping with everything and fears the Parish Council may be determined to remove Ashley's window. Bob comforts Laurel and reminds her they'll still have their memories but Laurels feels she'll be betraying Ashley if she allows his window to be taken away. Nicola, oblivious to the stress of holding down two jobs is taking on Jimmy, continues to plan an expensive family holiday. Whilst training Tip, Zak throws a ball for Tip to fetch. He's unaware the ball has deflected on a tree and smashed something. Chas doubts Paddy could say anything that would change her mind about the baby but allows him to have a go. Paddy knows this could be his only chance of having a biological child and tries to get Chas to look at the positives but Chas insists she can't do this. Laurel, Harriet and Kerry head back to the church to find that Ashley's window has been smashed. Back at Tall Trees, Chas tells Paddy she'll be a terrible mum, citing the mess Aaron ended up in as proof. She insists she can't do that to another child. Paddy reminds Chas she's a great mum to Aaron now and orders her to stop being so hard on herself but Chas claims that with her as a mother, this baby would be better off not being born. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *Rhys - Sam Alexander *Anya Goodwin - Suzanne Procter Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Emmerdale Village Institute - Decking *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Grass area behind St. Mary's Church *Church Lane Notes * A tribute to the late Emmerdale writer Helen Childs appeared after the closing credits. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,190,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes